Christmas in the TARDIS
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for the lead up to Christmas! Based on the prompts from the TARDIS' Christmas Challenge. Rated T just in case.
1. Snowman

**(Insert clever comment about not owning Doctor Who here)**

**This was written for the TARDIS' Christmas Challenge! :) The prompt snowman. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was completely unprepared for what had just happened. Totally unprepared. He'd been attacked. Attacked at Christmas of all times! There really was no sense of peace left in the world. The only reason he was even on Earth in the first place was Rose had insisted on seeing her Mum and then building a snowman. He had told her that they could build a snowman on almost any other planet in the universe, but she had told him it wouldn't be the same as building it on Earth.<p>

He had objected of course, telling her that snow is fundamentally made of the same things, excluding a few things that made it change colour in some places, and on one planet even make it rainbow colours, so of course it actually would be _exactly_ the same. Rose had rolled her eyes and told him that he didn't understand.

But he did.

He knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to make a snowman at home, on Earth. There was nothing he wouldn't do to be able to make one on Gallifrey. It would be frowned upon of course, but what did he care?

And it was in the middle of this particularly un-Christmas-y train of thought that the previously mentioned attack took place. He turned around slowly to look the responsible party in the eye. And the Doctor couldn't believe it, his attacker laughed! Well that just was not good enough. He eyed the weapon her gloved hand carefully. It was quite a formidable little thing. He had to fix this. He would not let himself be taken by surprise by her. While his back was turned no less!

So with snowball in hand his own hand, he set out to get revenge on Rose Tyler for the snow that had somehow managed to get under all his layers and was slowly melting.

As the Doctor laid with Roses head over his right heart infront of the fire, he recalled they never did finish that snowman. But that was ok, because he would much rather this any day. And especially on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! The next one should be up soon... ish. :)<strong>


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Presenting the second one shot! The prompt was Christmas Shopping. :D**

* * *

><p>Amy, what is it?" The Doctor asked, studying the object in his hand closely. Amy had just gotten back from her Christmas shopping and insisted on giving him his present early. Although why, he wasn't sure. And to be honest, he was a bit scared to open the box in case something jumped out at him.<p>

"It's an iPhone Doctor." Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Doctor stared at in paused then asked, only sounding slightly ashamed that he couldn't figure it out on his own, "where's the on button?"

Rory, who had quietly been standing in the corner since the beginning of this exchange, spoke up. "Amy, I'm not totally sure that he's ready for this. I mean, it'll be a bit of a jump for him."

The Doctor's head shot up, "a jump? What do you mean a jump? Are you suggesting that my current phone is old? Out of date? Because I'll have you know, it was the newest phone out when I got it." The Doctor said proudly.

"Yeah, in the 1990's maybe. Seriously Doctor, no one's carried a phone twice the size of their hand for a _long _time."

"Well, I had a newer looking one…" the Doctor trailed of then finished quietly, "But I threw it into a supernova."

"A supernova? As in a collapsed star, supernova?" Rory asked.

"Well what other kinds of supernovas is there?" the Doctor asked, making it quite obvious that he didn't want to be having the conversation to explain _why _exactly he'd thrown his phone into a supernova. "What does it do?" The Doctor asked once he had managed to turn his new contraption on and had been overwhelmed by the amount of icons that were shown on the screen that his old phone didn't even have.

"Well, what your old one did, but… Y'know… Better." Amy said.

"Better?" The Doctor by this point was thoroughly confused. Human technology was something he would never understand. The need to make things 'better' than the last one, when the last one worked just fine, was truly baffling to him.

"Yes Doctor, better. See look, you have a phonebook, you can send messages, you have a camera, internet, and I got you some games!" Amy replied smiling.

"It's like the sonic, it can do anything! Well, it can't make ice-cream from rubbish, but still." The Doctor grinned at Amy, "thankyou Pond." Then he walked off.

"No problem."

"You know," Rory spoke up again, "We're probably not going to see him again until he's turned it into some sort of sonic-phone or something."

Amy scoffed, "don't be stupid. I'm sure he'll get sick of it soon… Ish… Maybe."

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Amy and Rory were sitting in library when a loud cheer erupted from the general direction of the Doctor's bedroom. And it seemed to be approaching them pretty quickly. "I'd say he's done it," Rory said.

"Yeah," Amy replied just before the Doctor pretty much tumbled into the library.

"Ponds!" he announced. "I present to you, the sonic-iPhone."

"I never should have gone Christmas shopping." Amy muttered.


	3. Christmas Tree

**This is based almost completely around an insult Carly (LyricsArePoetry) used on me and Emma (AshesAndLove) and I have to admit, it was pretty good, which is why I've used it here. :) Thanks Carly.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared up at the massive Christmas tree standing tall in the middle of London. Martha was bound to be back anytime now. She had needed to go shopping. The Doctor had decided to stay there, after all, last time he'd gone shopping with a female companion it had gotten quite… Awkward. He really should have trusted her when she had said it was personal stuff that he didn't want to know about.<p>

But still he was pretty sure he could make it to the top in time. He'd have to climb at a steady rate of at least three metres a minute, without stopping, but he was pretty sure he could manage it. He just had to stop looking and actually walk towards the bottom of the tree…

"A beauty i'n' it?" A man asked from next to him. He was young, early twenties, the Doctor guessed, but tall, about as tall as the Doctor, and just as thin, he had light brown hair that looked like it wouldn't stand up even if he put a whole bottle of gel in it and he was dressed in jeans a t-shirt and a hoodie. The Doctor didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but he did know that the accent the man spoke with _was not _British.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered absently. He was still trying to figure out whether or not he could make it to the top of the tree before Martha got back. "I was thinking of climbing it."

The man laughed. "Good luck with that mate. The cops would be onto you as soon as you put your foot on the first branch!" the man gave him an amused look as if it was obvious. If the Doctor was being honest, he hadn't thought of that, but he was pretty sure he could out climb any policeman. But the man had a point. Best not draw attention to himself in the middle of London for no reason. And the talk Martha would give him afterwards, well. It would just take all the fun out of it.

"Yeah…"

The man stuck his hand out, "I'm David."

"John," the Doctor replied easily, taking David's hand. "So. What brings you to London? That's an Australian accent, right?"

"Yep. Good old Aussie. This place is really making me miss the warm weather." David smiled. "My girlfriend's English and she wanted to come home, y'know. We've been together a while so I thought, well, why not come over too." He shrugged slightly, and before he could say anything else, his phone rang. The Doctor laughed slightly as 'Land Down Under' started playing.

"That's her now, I better get going. But it was nice to meet you John. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"If I hear that accent again I'll be sure to say hello." The Doctor said and David laughed and shook his hand then started to walk away.

But just before he was out of earshot David turned around and yelled, "good luck with the climbing the tree thing!" and waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

Not even five minutes later Martha appeared from the same direction David had disappeared, holding a small Christmas tree and a plastic bag full of decorations. "I thought I told you to do some shopping of your own? What've you been doing instead?"

"I was thinking about climbing to the top of this tree, to be honest." The Doctor replied, looking up at the tree again.

"Doctor you couldn't be at the top of the tree. Only angels go on top of trees." Martha replied without missing a beat.

"Thank you Martha Jones." The Doctor answered, and then looking down at Martha he asked, "How do you feel about a trip to Australia?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :D<strong>


	4. Holly Berries

**So this is kinda... Eh. I'm running out of ideas and I'm way behind. So I'm using the first idea that pops into my head and just going with it. And I'm slightly ashamed to say I had to use Google to find out what holly berries are. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Amy had decorated the TARDIS, being careful not to hang up anything to suggestive, like mistletoe. Because as much as she would love to, the Doctor was… Well he was the Doctor, and the Doctor happened to be totally clueless to anyone's emotions. Not to mention how he completely freaks out when she even shows a sign of having an emotion. Oh how much fun he would have had when she got to her teenage years if she had of gone with him when she was little.<p>

"Amy?" she heard him call down one of the halls, "Amelia?" he tried again, "What's all this Pond?" he asked when he finally found her.

"It's Christmas Doctor. Get in the spirit."

"And how exactly is you covering every inch of my TARDIS with things that sparkle going to help with that?" the Doctor asked taking a step closer to her so that he could smell the perfume she was wearing. _Vanilla. Very nice. She also wore that when we went to- Focus!_

Amy hesitated. Why did shiny things make people get in the Christmas spirit? She didn't know. "It just will, okay?"

The Doctor looked doubtful. He wasn't really one for Christmas spirit. He looked around. It looked like Amy wasn't really one for hanging up decorations either, they were spread everywhere messily with some places looking relatively bare and others looking overloaded in sparkle. He looked up; there were even things on his roof! The TARDIS must have had something to do with that. "Amelia," he started slowly, "What are the things on my roof?"

"Holly berries." Amy answered simply.

"And why are they on my _roof, _Pond?"

"Because I couldn't find any mistletoe," Amy answered without even thinking. Was she looking for mistletoe? No. But would she have used it if she'd accidentally found it? For sure.

"Mistletoe? As in kiss under?" The Doctor spluttered. Amy turned red. Was it really that bad for him? The thought of kissing her under mistletoe? She turned away from him and fought away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't need the Doctor to like her, she had Rory waiting back home. The mere thought of it made her stomach flood with guilt. But Rory just wasn't _him. _She wanted a guy who made her see fireworks every time she kissed him, who gave her butterflies every time she saw him, and as much as it hurt her to admit it, Rory wasn't that guy anymore. He had stopped being that guy a long time ago.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked softly. He could tell he'd done something wrong, he didn't know what, but he knew it had made Amy upset. "Pond, look at me, please."

Amy whipped her head around and a loose tear fell down her cheek. "Amelia, what did I do?"

"Is it really such a horrible thought for you? Do you really hate the thought of kissing me under mistletoe that much?" She had tears pouring out of her eyes now, but she didn't care.

"Amy. It's not that. It's that I _like _the thought of it." The Doctor answered softly, brushing away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

Amy let out a shaky laugh. "Too bad I couldn't find any mistletoe then."

The Doctor looked at the festive berries on his roof one more time, then down at the beautiful woman in front of him, and before leaning in, he smiled and whispered "Close enough to mistletoe."


	5. Bells

**Nice short one because I had no idea what to write and still have no idea what to write and I'm really behind on the rest of the prompts. Hope you enjoy it anyway and review! :)**

* * *

><p>The Master knew he hadn't really thought this theory through. Putting a bell around the Doctor's neck while he was hyped up from the Christmas sugars while just being the Doctor and running around at a million miles a minute, fair enough to say, he was now regretting it. Although he had to admit, he had gotten a strange amount of pleasure from watching the Doctor trying to untie his handy work.<p>

This is what he got for inviting the Master over for Christmas dinner on the condition he didn't steal the TARDIS. Just because he couldn't steal the TARDIS didn't mean he couldn't get up to other things for fun. Well he had thought it would be fun. But now the noise was starting to drive him _insane. _Or more than he already was.

The Master figured he should be glad, in a way. After all, bells were a pleasant change from drums. But much longer and he thought he might be wishing the drums would come back, even if it was only so he could block out the awful chime of the bell.


	6. Holidays and Gifts

**I used two prompts in this one, because I'm kinda falling pretty far behind. The prompts were gifts and holidays. I know these are getting shorter and shorter, but my muse seems to have got on holiday early. -.-**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had never understood human holidays, as much as they promoted happiness and joy; it was only for the selected few. After all, what was the point of Valentine's Day if you didn't have a Valentine? Father's day if you're not a father? Easter if you didn't have any kids? St Patricks Day if you aren't Irish? A birthday when you're over nine hundred years old? Or Christmas if you don't have a family? After the war the Doctor had always particularly disliked Christmas, seeing all the happy families laughing while they shopped for gifts to give their beloved family and friends. He hadn't gotten a gift since his daughter had given him a drawing she had made for his birthday. It was one thing the Time Lords did celebrate. Birthdays were a sort of way of keeping track of how old everybody was and what regeneration they were on. Basically it was to know how soon they were going to die. Not so cheerful when thought about that way.<p>

The Doctor had only taken a few things with him when he ran away, but he knew he had taken that drawing with him. He couldn't bear to look at it since he left, because he knew if he did he would break down and he wasn't sure that he would be able to fix himself, but always knowing, in the back of his mind that it was there, had been a sort of… Comfort for him. That was when he understood the idea of at least one human holiday. Christmas. So that even if your life is completely miserable, you can feel happy like the rest of the world, just for one day. You can sing Christmas Carols and eat and laugh and feel like you belong. That was when the Doctor finally understood why people gave gifts. Because gifts have the power to make you feel special, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was enjoyable enough :)<strong>


	7. Manger

**Manger was the prompt for this one. I'm sorta jumping all over the place, but I had an idea so I figured why not roll with it right? :) **

**Just in case someone takes this the wrong way, it's not meant to be offensive in any way.**

* * *

><p>"You kidnapped Jesus?" Rose shouted once again at the very nervous looking Doctor.<p>

The Doctor rubbed his neck and looked down at the baby he had taken (or borrowed as he preferred to call it) "weeellll…" he started to explain before Rose cut him off again.

"Straight out of the manger! You kidnapped _Jesus _Doctor! Don't you think that's messin' with history just a little?" Rose asked. It seemed to the Doctor that she didn't have the problem with the kidnapping as such… More that it happened to a biblical figure… He realised she may have a point.

"It's not like I knew who he was when I did it! All I saw was a baby, alone, in a manger." The Doctor tried to defend himself.

"And you didn't put it all together?" Rose asked. She really wasn't going to accept this one. The Doctor winced. She was right. So he decided to take another approach.

"Okay, yes. But look at him Rose. Look at those eyes. He was all alone. I couldn't just leave him." The Doctor knew he was pleading for forgiveness now, and it really wasn't good for his image.

"You need to take him back." Rose said as sternly as she could without upsetting the baby.

"I know, I know. History's already taken enough of a beating. I'll just go put him back where I found him…"

"You make it sound like he's a lost wallet. " Rose said, giving him _that _look. The look that her mother gave him all the time. The 'I disapprove of this whole thing' look. He didn't like that look. It made her look way too much like Jackie.

That was when the baby, who had been sleeping soundly, woke up.

"Ah… Rose? Would you be able to quieten Jesus down, while I set the co-ordinates?" The Doctor asked rushing to the controls.

"Bet you didn't think you'd be saying that when you woke up this morning," she muttered but took the baby in her arms anyway. "Y'know," she said over her shoulder, rocking Jesus back and forth, "he is really cute. Any chance we could visit him when he's a little… Older?" she asked jokingly.

"Rose!" The Doctor replied, pretty much answering her question. "We're here. Give me Jesus." He said holding his arms out, then, with the baby in his arms, the Doctor walked out the TARDIS doors, returning five minutes later minus the baby, much to Roses relief.

"What'd you do? Put him back where you found him?" Rose asked, quoting the Doctors earlier comment.

"He's not a lost wallet, Rose." He paused. "I left a note."

Rose hesitated, processing his words. "You… Left a note?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p', "history will show, that on this day, little Jesus went for a walk… Or a crawl… And a kind man named the Doctor found him and took him back."

"Really?" Rose asked in disbelief.

The Doctor frowned. "Of course not. I put him back in the manger and took off. What kind of time traveller would I be if I messed with the earliest of fixed points in time?"

Rose nodded. "Good. So where to for lunch?"

The Doctor grinned. "From Jesus to lunch without even flinching. Rose Tyler, you are a time travellers dream."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	8. Mistletoe and Party

**This was a mixture of two prompts again, mistletoe and party. Consider this a Christmas present to all you D/M shippers out there. Especially Laura, Carly and Izzy.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it happened. He remembered something about a party… And lots of drinking. And then it was all sort of blurry. He didn't like the feeling of things being blurry.<p>

The Doctor tried to recount his night. He knew he had been invited to one of Jacks famous Christmas parties. The party being Jacks would explain all the drinking involved and why he suddenly felt the need to throw up, while his head was spinning. Dear God, how much did he drink? He felt like his head was going to explode! He needed painkillers. Lots of painkillers. And possibly a gun of some sort to put him out of his misery. But that would come later.

He remembered arriving at Torchwood and the whole place was done up. Tinsel, a tree, little decorations hanging everywhere, and something about mistletoe was nagging at the back of the Doctor's mind… Until another bout of nausea overtook him, and he lost it. Jack, who had already had a bit of 'eggnog', greeted him, tried to kiss him, got told that they'd both need to be drunk before that happened, Jack laughed and led him to the rest of the party.

The rest of the party had mostly been Torchwood personnel, but there were a few people he knew from other places, including Alonso, which was nice. And there was someone else… Someone who he can't quite remember…

The night was fun, and a lot of shots of something the Doctor wasn't quite sure of, he was stumbling around Torchwood, laughing at everything, no matter if it was funny or not.

He tried to walk to the bathroom, but his feet knocked something along the way, causing a hell of a bang. And within a millisecond of whatever the offending object was hitting the ground, the jackhammer was back in his head again, and he almost collapsed in pain back into bed.

Which was when he noticed the second body in his bed. He needed to find Jack. He needed to find out who was in his bed. He needed to find out what the hell Jack put in those shots. And he needed to do it fast.

The other person rolled over and the Doctor's drunken haze came rushing back to him. The mistletoe, the familiar face, and after a lot of shots, kissing that familiar face under mistletoe… And sometimes not.

And then going home with that familiar face.

The familiar face which happened to be the Master. Who was now lying in his bed.

Ah crap. He was gunna kill Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>very different to how I expected it to go...<strong>


	9. Christmas Dinner and Turkey

**I started writing this at some stupid time last night, but then kinda... Fell asleep and lost track of where I was heading with it. Oops.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't know why he'd agreed to this. Having Christmas dinner with Jackie Tyler and her charcoaled turkey was not the way he'd ideally wanted to spend his Christmas. But Rose had asked him nicely and he knew even if she had asked in the meanest way possible, he would never be able to say no. So despite Jackie's Christmas dinners making him want to become a Cyberman just so he wouldn't have to eat it, he had agreed to go along as well.<p>

Mickey had come along too, mostly because he had no one else to spend Christmas with, but the Doctor knew he liked being invited, even if it meant he had to smile as he choked on Jackie's turkey.

The whole thing hadn't been so bad for him, really. He'd ended up curled up on the couch with Rose, watching the late night Christmas events after Jackie had gone to bed and Mickey had gone home. He'd managed to avoid eating any turkey, saying he didn't feel well, and he'd gotten a kiss on the cheek from Rose (and Jackie, but he was trying to block that from his memory.). He'd gotten to spend time with Rose, see her happy, catch up with Mickey, and there wasn't an alien invasion.

So all in all, not a bad way to spend Christmas. But that wouldn't stop him complaining next year.


	10. Saint Nicholas

**So here's the Master! Because I know for some people... It wouldn't be Christmas without him. Which in itself is slightly worrying...**

* * *

><p>The Master had never seen the appeal of Christmas. He'd never seen the point of a fat man in a red suit, who is jolly <em>all <em>the time. Why is Saint Nicholas allowed to be jolly all the time, but the Master couldn't even manage one jolly day without snapping and killing the nearest person? That just wasn't fair. It wasn't for lack of trying to stay slightly sane during the festive season, but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't him.

Saint Nicholas, also known to the children of Earth as Santa, was everything the Master wasn't, but he still had control of every single fragile mind under the age of twelve. And for some strange reason, humans seemed to listen to the puny minds during that time of the year, which meant the puny minds controlled the adult minds…

Which is why the Master had made up his mind to kidnap Santa and start running Christmas _his _way.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I have the rest of today only to get the rest of these written and up so...<strong>


	11. Christmas Carols

**And a little bit of Nine! :D**

* * *

><p>The Doctor shook his head. "No. Rose, I am a nine hundred year old Time Lord, I've saved the Earth, not to mention the universe, more times than you've had birthdays, and I am <em>not <em>going carolling with you and your mother. It's undignified!" The Doctor said folding his arms across his chest as if that would suddenly stop Rose from asking him again.

"You're a nine hundred year old Time Lord who doesn't know how to have any fun!" Rose replied, also crossing her arms.

"And you're a nineteen year old who doesn't know what carolling would do to my ego. Go get changed, we'll be landing in the Powell Estate in a couple of minutes so that _you _and _Jackie _can go sing songs, while I fix the TARDIS."

Rose was just about to walk out, when she turned back, "Mickey's coming." She tried one last time to get the Doctor to come.

"Is that meant to convince me to come or not to?"

Rose shrugged. "Y'know… They say miracles happen on Christmas. What if one of those miracles happens to involve me and Mickey alone together? There's still something there… Maybe, I dunno, we end up back at his place for a cuppa, one thing leads to another-"

"Alright. You can stop. Right there." The Doctor interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to get the images out of his head. "But I'm still not coming. Just tell Rickey I want him to behave himself. We're here."

"Fine." Rose said and walked out the TARDIS doors, into her mum's kitchen with the Doctor staring after her.

Rose looked around after a surprisingly good rendition of Silent Night, and for a split second, she could've sworn she saw that familiar leather jacket, watching her and… Glaring at Mickey? She laughed slightly to herself. Maybe his ego could handle it after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting there, slowly...<strong>


	12. Advent Calendar

**Yes, these are short, but I only have 10 to go! :D**

* * *

><p>Advent calendars, Donna decided, were the best thing to do with Christmas man had ever invented. A Chocolate every day for a month, it was pure genius!<p>

Bu she was pretty sure that when they invented advent calendars, they didn't have the Doctor in mind. For a man who claimed to be too busy for Christmas, he sure wasn't too busy to eat all her chocolates, causing her to have to buy three more calendars, only for him to eat them all every time she got a new one.

It wasn't like she minded so much as… No who was she kidding. She bloody well minded.

Which is why she had brought a safe and made sure it was made of wood (so the sonic couldn't get it). And put her sacred advent calendar in there. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And she was most definitely desperate for chocolate.


	13. Candles

**This is less Christmas-y, and more friendship than anything. :) But it was fun!**

* * *

><p>"Amy? Care to tell me why I just found a bill for nine hundred and twelve candles?" the Doctor asked walking into Amy's bedroom, only to find that the companion in question wasn't there. The Doctor frowned, he was sure Amy said she was going to her bedroom.<p>

That was when he heard a yelp from the kitchen and started running towards it, only to find Amelia Jessica Pond covered in flour, collapsed laughing on the floor. "Amelia, what are you doing?"

"Making a cake," she answered through gasps for air.

"Are you… planning on being a part of the cake?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the flour that was covering her from head to toe, making even her fiery red hair look white.

"The flour fell from the top shelf when I was trying to get it," Amy explained, seeming to have gotten control of herself. She pulled herself up off the floor. "Wanna help?"

The Doctor looked at her. He didn't particularly want to end up covered in flour as well… He was wearing his favourite bowtie… But he couldn't say no to a bit of fun. "So Amy," he said, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard and pouring the choc chips Amy already had out into it, "Why have you got a bill for nine hundred and twelve candles?"

"I like buying in bulk?"

"Amy, how do you know when my birthday is?" the Doctor asked, pouring milk into the bowl.

"You told me." Amy tried, the Doctor turned to her and gave her a sceptical look and she sighed. "The TARDIS told me." The TARDIS let out a sort of disapproving hum, and Amy whispered an apology. "Why haven't you ever told me when your birthday is? It's not that bad."

"Having a birthday on Christmas is horrible! And I've had to have it for nine hundred and twelve years. It's an injustice… And just mean."

"Well, right now. We're not celebrating Christmas. We're celebrating your nine hundred and twelve years."

"Pretty brilliant years too." The Doctor said, cracking an egg, then he sighed and stuck his fingers in to try and grab the shell that ended up in the mixture.

"And in those nine hundred and twelve pretty brilliant years, you never learnt how to crack an egg, without getting the shell in there?" Amy teased and the Doctor just glared at her.

"Keep it up and you can put all those candles on the cake by yourself."


	14. Miracle

**This isn't really related to Christmas at all... But still. :)**

* * *

><p>He'd only left her alone for a second. One second. That was all it took. He didn't completely understand what had happened, but he knew that it was not good. Very not good. He watched her sleep, he hadn't left her bedside yet. Not once. Her ginger hair was the only colour she had. Her face was deathly white and her lips lacked their usual redness. He stood up and started pacing the room. This wasn't right, it was meant to be him. She had stopped him from getting hit. Why? He could have just regenerated, but she… She could die because of him.<p>

He got up and started pacing the room. He knew the doctors said she would probably never make a full recovery, even if she did wake up. But what did they know? Anything could happen. They were only primitive compared the TARDIS' medical gear. Why couldn't he have gotten her to the TARDIS? Why did he park so far away?

He sat down and took her hand. What would he do if he lost her? He didn't think he could handle it. "Come on," he whispered. "Give me this, please." He felt tears run down his face, but he didn't let go of her hand to wipe them away. "If anyone's up there, please, I need her. I need a miracle." The Doctor looked at her pale face, "Amy, please, wake up."


	15. Joy

**The first part of this was something I found on my computer. It was one of the first things I ever wrote, so I thought maybe I should use it. :) **

* * *

><p>He had picked up some human traits that just made him that little bit more alien. Most the time when he would try to do something human, she couldn't help it. She would laugh. Then he would put on that adorable pout until she stopped and should him how it was done properly.<p>

But the look of joy that takes over his face when he does something that anyone else would call a mundane task, like using the coffee machine, when he does something like that right, Rose can't help but feel as happy as he looks.

Christmas time was especially good for the Doctor learning things. Apparently he'd never celebrated Christmas before, never seen the point he said. So Rose had made sure to make his first one extra special, and that was exactly what it was. It also given a whole new meaning to 'like a kid at Christmas time'. It was the happiest Rose had seen him in a long time.

But she still had one more experience for him, so when they were lying in bed that night and the Doctor was telling her about the Christmas presents he'd given his colleagues (Rose made a note to send out apology notes) she stopped him. "Doctor," she waited until he looked at her, "you've got one more present."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. There was the kid at Christmas look again.

"Yeah, but you're… You're gunna have to wait about nine months for it…" Rose said waiting for his reaction.

"What? Nine months? You might as well just- Wait… Nine months… Noooo…"

"Yeah." Rose confirmed, smiling.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, the same look of joy as when he'd worked the coffee machine taking over his face. "I'm gunna be a Dad?"

"Yeah. Either that or I'm gunna be looking after another kid. Whichever way you wanna look at it."

"Hey!" the Doctor said trying to sound offended, but he hadn't wiped the dopey smile off his face.

"Well. You're the one who was fighting Tony to put the star on the tree."

"Yeah… But Rose, guess what? I got to put the star on the tree!"


	16. Star

**I quite like this one, and I had heaps of fun writing it! :D**

* * *

><p>"No! Give it here!" the Doctor heard come from the TARDIS' living room. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. It was the third time in half an hour he'd had to solve a dispute between his two youngest children. He loved them to bits and all, but they were going to drive him insane!<p>

"No! I wanna do it!" He heard get yelled back. Why did he agree to this? How had he let Rose talk him into kids? Well. There wasn't really much talking involved if he remembered correctly. They'd found much more… Exciting things to do with their mouths and… Other body parts. Which may have been part of his current problem. But there had been talking the second time. And planning. Why? Why? Why? Ah yes. Love. He would just keep telling himself that so he didn't snap and kill at least one of them before their eighteenth birthday.

"Give it BACK!" He sighed again. He should probably fix this dispute either before Rose got back from Christmas shopping, or the twins killed each other.

"What's going on in here?" the Doctor asked walking into the living room, only to see his two six year olds fighting over the star that was supposed to be on the top of the Christmas tree, which the twins had been put in charge of decorating. Which would explain why it looked like it might fall over at any second.

"I want him to give the star back!" Kayla, his daughter, explained. She glared at her brother, Andrew, and all the Doctor could see was Rose. And maybe a touch of Jackie. But Kayla was most definitely her mother's daughter, whereas Andrew was a spitting image of himself.

"Yeah. I think the whole galaxy heard that." Ah. The sarcasm. Only one of the joys of having a teenage daughter. Jordan, who was sixteen, was lying on the couch watching one of the crime shows that she watched almost as a ritual. Although how she could hear it over Kayla and Andrew yelling at each other was beyond the Doctor's knowledge. She was a mixture of both him and Rose. His eyes and hair, Roses build and face.

"Why don't you both put it on top of the tree?" the Doctor suggested, only to receive an eye roll from all three of his children.

"Because that would be too easy," Jordan commented. "Obviously."

"Jordan. Quiet." The Doctor told his daughter.

"Because I wanna do it!" the twins answered his question as one. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. If he was being honest, he was in half a mind to let them fight it out, but something told him Rose wouldn't approve. _Never again, never again, never again…_

The Doctor's mantra was interrupted by Jordan talking to him. "Mum's home. You distract her, I'll sort this." The Doctor eyed his oldest daughter. The smile she was wearing was making him slightly worried about what she intended to do, but hearing Rose (who had trusted him with the kids for the first time since the 'Toaster Incident') heading towards them, made him forget that and head in the direction of his wife. Only turning back to say "don't kill them. And don't let them kill each other."

"Can't promise anything!" He heard Jordan yell after him, but he was already gone.

"Right. B1, B2. It's show time." Jordan said once she was totally sure the Doctor was out of earshot.

Once the TARDIS had given him the all clear that the kids weren't yelling at each other anymore, and that there were still three life signs in the room, the Doctor took Roses hand and led her towards the living room. He wasn't really sure what he was going to find, but what he did find was not on his list.

The living room was covered in lights, decorations, Christmas music was playing, and a fireplace had appeared under the TV, which was still playing Jordan's crime show, the only thing that was the same as when the Doctor left was the tree. It still looked as though it would fall over at any second… Except it had a star on top.

"So who ended up putting the star on the tree?" the Doctor asked, feeling more than a little shocked. Apparently it was nothing compared to Roses shock, seeing as she hadn't said anything yet.

"Me." Jordan said with a smile. The Doctor chuckled. His daughter was never one to be diplomatic. "B1, B2 and me wanted to say Merry Christmas and thanks for not leaving us with some monks on a random planet when we get to be too annoying."

"I thought I told you not to call the twins that," Rose said, finally regaining the ability to use her vocal chords. Jordan shrugged.

"Merry Christmas Mum and Dad." Andrew said.

"I wanted to say that!" Kayla stage-whispered.

"Too bad!" Andrew replied in the same tone.

Jordan squeezed both their shoulders making them stop talking pretty quickly, and then put on her best innocent smile.

The Doctor smiled and held his arms out as an invitation. "Come here all of you... And let go of the twins shoulders Jordan."

"Sorry," she said as she and the twins walked over into their Mum and Dad's arms. It would have been a perfect family moment if the twins hadn't started bickering again over who got to hug the Doctor. But that was soon silenced by Jordan's shoulder squeezing, followed by an innocent smile again.

The Doctor smiled, but started a slightly altered version of his mantra again _not again anytime soon, not again anytime soon, not again anytime soon…_

* * *

><p><strong>I might use Jordan, Kayla and Andrew in the future if I get stuck on one of these things...<strong>


	17. Hot Chocolate

**It is now 1 in the morning, but I am determined! I WILL GET THESE FINISHED! Even if they are only 200 words long...**

* * *

><p>Hot chocolate had always had a soothing effect on Rose, ever since she was little. Even more so after she met the Doctor, for some reason. Maybe it was because since she met him, she'd needed soothing more often. But whatever the reason for that was, hot chocolate is why she found herself in the kitchen at two in the morning.<p>

It wasn't like they'd been attacked or anything today… It was actually a relatively quiet day for them. But they had shared a moment. One of those moments that seem to go on forever, it makes the heart beat faster, and then the awkwardness after it. Rose saw it all the time, with friends, in the movies, with her mum. But she never thought she would fall into that trap with the Doctor.

She supposed she would just have to face it in the morning. That sounded a lot worse than it was, Rose laughed as she downed the last bit of her hot chocolate. But she had a feeling that when it came to the Doctor, not even hot chocolate could help her feel better. The man just had that effect.


	18. Log Fire

**1:30 on Christmas morning with three left after this one. I'm thinking the next three are gunna be insanely short...**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the fire in front of him. Most of the most important moments in their lives had happened in this library in front of this fire. It could tell so many stories.<p>

He remembered the first week Rose was with him, she'd had a nightmare. He'd been sitting in the library, in front of this fire and she'd come in crying. He'd felt so awkward, he didn't know what to do, so he just awkwardly took her in his arms and held her until she cried herself to sleep. They hadn't been awkward with each other since then.

He remembered just after he regenerated. She was so confused. She didn't fully understand what had happened and she definitely wasn't ready to accept the new him yet, so he'd decided to give her space, figuring that she'd find him when she was ready. He was right. Three long days later, she found him sitting in the library, pretending to read a book. They'd sorted everything out then and there.

Their first kiss had been in front of this fire. Well, first kiss that didn't involve someone dying or being possessed or anything like that. They'd just gotten back from one of the most beautiful planets in the universe and they'd been watching the fire. His arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. To this day, he still didn't know how exactly it happened or who started it, but he did know that was when he decided that was _not_ going to be the last time he kissed Rose Tyler.

They had been standing in front of this fire when he first asked her out. It wasn't planned. He hadn't practiced in front of the mirror or anything; he just sort of blurted it out. That had also been the first time he told her he loved her. And that was followed by a very stunned silence from both parties. Good stunned though. Definitely good.

Two years later, he'd asked her to come to that same place, so he could ask her to marry him. He remembered his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't open the ring box. Her mouth had fallen open and she almost gave him a hearts attack with her lack of response, but she had, after pinching herself and poking him a few times, said yes. It had been one of the happiest times of his life. It had also led to losing his clothes very quickly.

About two days after Reinette, she'd been crying in the library, he came to find her, to try and find out where she'd wanted to go. Only to find her curled in a ball on the couch in front of the fire. That was their first big fight. She'd said she was going to leave, that she couldn't stay if he didn't want her anymore. He'd cried and begged her to stay, telling her that he was so so very sorry. She'd walked out, telling him she needed space. He'd stayed there until she came back five hours later.

And then there was now, when he was remembering all this on the first anniversary of her death, in this library, in front of this fire. With tears flowing freely down his face, the Doctor cried for his Rose, on Christmas Eve, and he wondered if it would ever get any better.


	19. Family

**Yeah wow this is really short. Sorry. But I'm tired. I'm also stubborn. Meaning I wont sleep until these are finished. Poor me.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor (his last regeneration) had always called family and anything to do with it domestic. He had always been firmly against any sort of domestics. That was until Rose Tyler stumbled into his life. Over time her family had become his and he had even become fond of Rickey the idiot. But that… Fondness for Roses family had grown after he regenerated. For some unknown reason, his newest regeneration was very reliant on emotions. They were strange things emotions. His emotions told him that he loved Rose. Of course, he already knew that, but now, now there was this new one. A new player. And it was called longing. Longing for a family of his own again.<p> 


	20. Ice

Rose had once told him that she'd always wanted to learn to ice skate. He'd never thought about it until now, but it really would be a good Christmas present for her. He'd teach her to ice skate. Perfect!

So he took her to an ice planet. The only problem was… He didn't count on her being horrible at it. She ended up with more bruises than he had ever seen on anybody. Which meant the next day, she could barely move and if she did, her whole body hurt for half an hour afterwards.

And of course that meant he had to look after her. Which he didn't really have a problem with. That was until she started showing signs of a cold. Colds were very bad. Especially when Rose had one. That was when the Doctor decided he had to be brave. On the third day of her illness, the Doctor was bringing her a bowl of soup, when she suddenly asked, "Doctor, why do you look after me when I'm sick?"

That question took him by surprise a little. Why did he look after her when she was sick? Because he loved her of course. But he wasn't going to tell her that! No way!

Apparently his mouth didn't get the memo, that she was _never _to find that out, because as soon as he heard it come out of his mouth (which he didn't seem to have control over) Rose sat up, wincing in pain and her body complained about the movement. "You what?"

Now he was in trouble. Time to back track. "As a friend… You know. You're my friend. Friends look after friends when the first friend is sick, right?" he knew he sounded nervous. He knew he looked nervous. He was just hoping Rose was too sick to pick up on it.

"Well that's too bad," Rose said settling back into bed.

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked, being careful not to spill her soup when he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Because friends don't usually do this to each other." And with that, she reached up and snogged him senseless. Not that the Doctor was complaining.

Not until the next week anyway, when he was stuck in bed with a cold. But still, the Doctor reasoned, he'd say it was worth it.

But Rose was never to know that.


	21. Christmas Eve

**Told you they'd be back...**

* * *

><p>Tick, tick, tick, tick… Kayla and Andrew sat in their older sister's bedroom, watching her clock as the hands ticked around the face. 11:59… 12:00! The twins raced to their parent's rooms, intending to tell them about the excellent news that Christmas Eve was over and Christmas Day had finally come around, after a whole year of waiting. But before they reached their parents room, Jordan, their older sister stopped them. "You guys aren't even meant to be awake."<p>

"Yeah…" Kayla said and for a moment they both looked guilty, but that was gone in a second replaced by a look of pure happiness that only a child could manage. "But we're not."

"'Cause it's Christmas!" Andrew put in.

"I know that B1. How 'bout we let Mum and Dad have a little bit of sleep though, hey? I'm sure they'd love that for Christmas. So what do ya think instead on waking them up, we go play a little PS6?"

"Yes!" Andrew agreed instantly and ran to the living room. He was easily distracted. Kayla on the other hand…

"Why? You never let us play that."

"'Cause it's Christmas and I'm too tired to have good judgement. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Kayla studied her. "Okay." She walked off in the same direction as her brother, followed by Jordan.

At around seven, the Doctor walked out of his room, being careful not to wake Rose, and into the kitchen, taking note of the lack of noise. It was quite worrying. That was until he walked into the living room and found all three of his kids. Jordan was stretched out on the couch with Andrew in what looked to be a loose headlock, Kayla laying on top of her, with a hand reaching out to the controller which was being held securely in Jordan's other hand. The Doctor walked around the couch, and just as he was about to take the controller from Jordan's hand, he heard her voice, laced with sleep, but just as commanding as ever, "don't. Touch. The controller."

"You are awake." The Doctor said as a greeting.

"Yep. B1 and B2 found the coffee at around two… They crashed at around five. You really gotta hide it better Dad, 'cause next time they find it, it's your problem."

"That bad? Why were you all out here anyway?" The Doctor asked, only really thinking to ask because he was pretty sure he'd sent the twins to bed at ten o'clock on Christmas Eve.

"Because you were gunna get a twelve AM wake up call."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. You owe me. Now get them off me so I can get up. Don't worry, they won't wake up. They crashed pretty hard."

"Right." The Doctor mumbled as he picked the twins up and carried them to their bedrooms, putting them back in their beds, and walking back out to the living room. "Thank you." He said when he got back out. "Your mum hasn't been feeling great, and I don't think a twelve AM wake up would've helped."

"Yeah I know. It's no problem. But now, B1 and B2 are all your problem, because I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when they wake up, 'kay?"

The Doctor smiled. He could remember when this girl was making gurgling noises and spitting banana at him. "'Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>I did it my lovelies! I'm now up to date! :D Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.<strong>


	22. Christmas Day

**The last one! :D All done and up to date. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked at the presents that were stacked up under the Christmas tree. He stood for a second, then looked over his shoulder, checking for anyone (anyone meaning Amy) who might be coming to look for him. To be fair, it wasn't very likely, it was two in the morning, but still… Never could be too careful when doing these things.<p>

He sat down and pulled out the sonic to scan his presents. It was Christmas morning, it was fair enough. Just because Amy said not before eleven o'clock… Well. He was sure it was eleven o'clock somewhere.

He picked up the first present, wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red ribbon and swiped the sonic over it. "Oooh thank you Pond." He said after he read what the readings on the sonic said. He had specially fitted the sonic just for this. It had taken a bit of work, but totally worth it. He smiled.

He picked up a blue wrapped one and scanned it. "Wood…" the Doctor sighed. "We really should get that fixed... "

By four thirty, he had gone through all the presents, including Amy's. He was planning on making a bet that he could guess her presents with her later. Just to show off a bit. And make a little money. That never hurt.

Amy woke up at eight o'clock on Christmas day, only to find the Doctor asleep and surrounded by the presents, the same presents that were neatly stacked under the tree the night before when she went to bed. "Doctor?"

The Doctor shot up. "Good morning Pond!"

Amy shook her head, "I'm not even goin' to ask."

"Can we open the presents?" the Doctor asked like a little kid.

"Sure." Amy said as if she was speaking to a five year old.

"Yes!" The Doctor said going straight for the one present he couldn't scan. He shook it. "Amy, what would you possibly get me that's made of wood?"

Amy laughed. "Nothing. I just put it in a wood box so you wouldn't be able to scan it." She said as she walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.


End file.
